the_unofficial_timelimbofandomcom-20200214-history
Plots
TIMELINE This is the list of all the plots that have happened within the timeline of the LIMBO setting, please list plots below and provide a 3 paragraph summary (at least) of each one. Use comments to go through minor plots or events. Lords of Limbo * Started: ??? Duration was > 2 weeks though. * Ended: 1/6-8/15 (Final third was frozen due to a lack of participation for some time) * Participants: Vi, Charles, The Twelve Lords (played by eldritchThaumaturge and wingedGuardian using alt handles) and others Killfodder These events are entirely ambiguous to us, and we are a bit uncertain as to the exact details, but here is what we know so far. A second conductor was introduced to Limbo, who remained nameless through the entire event. This Conductor (referred to lovingly as "Killfodder") had quite the grudge or bad blood with Vi, and wanted him dead right that instant. Luckily Vi was able to sense the oncoming foe and did the cowardly thing: he hid. He managed to hide inside the Hat (due to its capability to absorb magical power), where Killfodder couldn't find him. Leone, Serina, and Draco fought the Conductor (though Draco fled the scene for unknown reasons.) Despite the effort against him, Killfodder managed to obtain the Hat, with Vi still in it. When Killfodder attempted to use the Hat, with Vi still in it. Due to a forces which we are still studying, the Hat rejected Killfodder and destroyed him instead of granting madness and god-like power. We would like to mention the Thaumaturgy department was low on funding at the time, rendering further study impossible. SIGNIFICANCE: Established that there ARE other Conductors in the multiverse, and that they can get to Limbo at will. Hope's Mark Hope's Mark refers to both a physical location and this series of events. As a physical location, Hope's Mark is a mark left in an alley of Plena City by the Lord of hope, one of the Twelve Lords, as far as we understand it.. There are usually Men In Black agents there studying it...by removing it from the wall it was on. This mark was discovered by Carl, Vi, and an unconfirmed third party. ''(This information is unavailable as the being escaped being questioned.) ''Vi's RAGE at seeing the MiB agents' "sacrilege" caused the Mark to activate, and use the largest nearby source of power to do so. This was Vi. Vi was absorbed into the Mark until Charles and Serina re-activated it, summoning both Vi and the Lord of Hope. Vi went back to business as usual, Hope went to summon the other eleven Lords and construct the Cacophony. Conclusion REVIEW The Invaders From Beyond Magic and Tech Strange forces from beyond attempted to create Mana Reactors. These had the effect of attempting to drain the magical energy of Limbo until it was nill and convert it into MAKO ENERGY, which is harmful to manabaric beings such as Pantheris. However, with enough of them being trashed, the forces simply gave up. This doesn't mean they won't be back again.